


BatDad is Here. With Mixed Results.

by MonkeeBratz



Series: Marinette? Hi I'm dad! (OR Marinette has different bio parents than the show) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Parents, Bruce Wayne is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Biological Father, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bc fuck you that is (was?) my JAM a couple months ago, im just multishipping trash, the ship tag is mostly subtext so feel free to disregard that, they can just be friends if you like, will no longer be updating on tumblr tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz
Summary: In which Bruce Wayne has more biological children than just Damian! Aka Marinette's biological father is Bruce Wayne and all the shenanigans involved with that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents
Series: Marinette? Hi I'm dad! (OR Marinette has different bio parents than the show) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761952
Comments: 21
Kudos: 205





	1. How It All Began

so you’re probably wondering how and why Bruce is Marinette’s Bio dad, right? WELL HERE’S THE STORY:

Basically, Sabine went on this sort of. World tour? Went to different countries to try and find recipes and foods she enjoyed. In my mind, many of the Cheng’s are cooks, so this isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Sabine stops in Gotham on a whim and meets up with young, angsty Bruce Wayne and they have a short fling while she’s there. Shortly afterward she meets Tom Dupain, the love of her life, and she finds out she’s pregnant. Under the impression the baby is Tom’s, they get married and shit goes down. Rolland Dupain is not happy about this (listen. look. he’s a little racist, alright, but he’ll learn when Marinette barges into his life during Bakerix. But for now he’s a racist old man who’s separated from his wife and is BITTER.) Gina, however, is so happy for her baby. 

Spoiler alert, Marinette has blue eyes and they’re both like how the FUCK did that happen? Sabine puts it together and tells Bruce what happened. Tom isn’t angry or anything, he’s very understanding, even offers to let Bruce be ‘dad’ but Bruce insists that Marinette should have a normal, safe, childhood in Paris with a loving family. Sabine and Tom send him pictures and updates and video’s, and Bruce never lets it slip he has a daughter in France, but the family knows. Marinette grows up knowing Tom isn’t her biological father but he’s still her Papa, and Bruce is basically ‘uncle bruce’ or just ‘dad’ or something. I’m not super certain, you can pick and choose, tho she probably just calls him ‘bruce’ more often than not. 

(this is totally based off of my irl experiences tbh, my brother calls his bio mother (my mom) ‘aunt’ and i call his mother/father aunt/uncle and so on and so forth so FIGHT ME its a possibility) 

anyway, Marinette knows Bruce is wealthy but other than that doesn’t know much about him? Just that she got her eyes and some of her personality from him. Surprise, her bio!dad is a wealthy vigilante. What a coincidence. Wonder where she gets it from. 

So I mean. Sabine and Bruce aren’t together anymore? They’re friends and they think of each other fondly and keep in contact and so on, but Tom and Sabine are basically next level in love and Bruce is very happy for them. He and Gina occasionally get together when she’s in Gotham and talk, they get along alright. There’s lots of threatening over what happens if Bruce ever decides to try and weasel his way into Marinette and Sabine’s life without their say-so. Bruce is, of course, a gentleman and would never. He’s very supportive of his friend and her husband. 

Rolland will forever foam at the mouth at the idea that this layabout fancy-britches fathered his grand daughter (which technically makes Marinette not his grand daughter but he’s going to ignore that) and that Tom was just okay with all this going down the way it did. But he will learn to be a little more accepting because, lets face it, Marinette is awesome and who can’t love her? 

(Ignoring Lila of course.) 

Alfred is honorary granpa via both Bruce AND being an old friend of Fu and Marianne, as well as a miraculous holder. None of them make that connection until Marinette actually comes to Gotham to visit though. 


	2. The Premise

okay so the premise is Marinette is like. 14? 15? MAYBE 16 but not quite. But basically Marinette defeats Hawkmoth, gets all the Miraculi, is officially the guardian, but Lila is still herself. Tom and Sabine of course, notice this, and ask Marinette if she’d like to go visit her bio!dad in gotham over the summer to get away from Paris and maybe relax a little bit. Have a change of scenery. 

(OR you have the incredibly sad au where Tom and Sabine are in some kind of accident and Marinette gets the horrible surprise of being shipped off to Gotham after the end of the year to Bruce who was vaguely aware of her? And then NOBODY’S happy but I kinda prefer the Marinette knew she had a different bio!dad but they hadn’t really talked but getting to know him AND getting away from such a toxic environment.)

Anyway.

Marinette goes to Gotham and is very, very sad, bc she has few friends and there’s lots of rumors about her at school and she’s just. Tired. She’s heard Gotham is, well, gothic, and pretty enough in its own way and she’s pretty excited to see it. 

The Boys have been having a debate on if their newest sibling will be a little demon like Damian or a sweet little angel, they just don’t know. (I am very unfamiliar with most of the robins and their history, forgive me, i just want Sibling Shenanigans.) And then there’s Marinette who’s incredibly nervous about meeting her brothers, she has no idea what to do with so many siblings all of a sudden. She’s a super anxious bean about it. 

Also Marinette knows who Alfred is? bc fuck you, there should have been more Marianne, so in this au, Alfred, Marianne, and Fu worked for the resistance during the French Occupation and kicked ass using the Miraculi (Alfred with the Peacock, Marianne with the Ladybug, and Fu with the Black Cat). So she meets him and is just super honored to meet him? Bruce is confused but its nice to know Marinette has at least one person she’ll be relatively comfortable with. Alfred is thrown this baby is the Guardian and the Ladybug and while its nice to know his friends are doing well, there’s a lot to catch up on. Cue him having a lot and overdue talk with Fu on the phone where he and Marianne drag Fu for giving this responsibility to a fucking child. A CHILD FU. NO I DON’T CARE IF YOU WERE A CHILD TOO THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT OKAY! (How did the Peacock Miraculous get lost? Idk a fight with the Nazi’s probably, I can’t know everything right off the bat.)

Anyway, she gets there and is the sweet little angel she is and The Boys are just. Thrown. She’s so sweet. Little do they know, she could kill them all with her little finger. She also can feel there’s something off about Jason? Bc wtf he should be dead but he’s alive, Tikki, please, an explanation? The Boys are themselves and Marinette is pretty overwhelmed and tired and there’s the promise of sibling bonding over the summer. 

Yadda yadda, Marinette volunteers at Arkham bc she can’t stand the thought of not at least trying to help, she’s a hero after all. And she’s used to villains who are also the victims and to everyone’s surprise she’s fine? A lot of the patients there like her a lot bc she doesn’t treat them like villains outright, tho she is like. Super cautious. Mamam didn’t raise no fool. The batfamily is screaming internally. 

Also Alfred get the (now healed) Peacock miraculous and basically gets to hang out with his old friend. Also he Knows All and finds that this whole family is full of hero’s absolutely hilarious. 

The Batfam also being under the impression that Marinette is some kind of meta, bc she’s like. ridiculously strong and lucky and so on and they don’t mention it but they like. Think they know what’s going on. Spoiler alert, they don’t. 

There will eventually be a reveil with many jokes about “ladybirds” (seriously why wasn’t marinette called ladybird when that’s the european term for ladybugs i’ll never know but ANYWAY) and birds and bats and you get the idea. 

Also I want Marinette and Kagami to be friends so there’s an obligatory fencing competition where Kagami and Damien fight and there are many emotions from the girls. Also Kagami still has the dragon miraculous and threatens the whole Wayne family with murder should they hurt her in any way, shape, or form. Everyone’s a tiny bit scared. Marinette please. Why are your friends like this? 

Actually, all of Marinette’s friends make an appearance. And by friends I mean, Kitty Section, Adrien, Kagami, and Chloe. Who got some actually fucking character development and is TRYING TO BE A GOOD PERSON. Also everyone’s wise to Lila’s lies so they’re aware she’s a piece of shit. They’ll fight for their friend. We stan one girl in this house. 

Also there’s no like. ships? maybe vague hinting at ships but none outright bc the focus of this is really just family relations and having a good support system and how you shouldn’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. especially as a child. bc fuck you, they’re all children. babies. for fucks sake. Marinette’s good at what she does but LET HER REST. 


	3. Addition by iggy-of-fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lovely iggy-of-fans (who i couldn't find on ao3 but there WILL be a link to their tumblr!) added to this!

[ _ iggy-of-fans _ ](https://iggy-of-fans.tumblr.com/post/188427244655/how-biodad-bruce-came-to-be)

The way I imagined it would be that Sabine tried to tell Bruce, got Alfred and told him, but Alfred thought Bruce had enough on his plate and never told him. So Sabine sends the occasional picture (usually at birthdays) to Alfred and he saves them in an album, to give to Bruce when the time is right. But the time never seems right, and so years go by and so do Robins and Alfred is feeling more and more guilt ridden about the picture album hidden in his room. Sabine and Tom never asked for anything, we’re wonderful parents, and she seemed healthy and happy.

Until the akuma attacks started. Sabine was worried because Marinette was always too close for comfort. They asked Alfred if Bruce could even just take her for the summer since Paris was so unsafe. Instead Alfred mentions magical trouble in Paris to Bruce in front of Dianna and they go to investigate. Green Arrow almost looses his head when Dianna finds out about an active Ladybug and not having been told. So Bruce and Dianna go to Paris with Dick staying behind as Batman and Barbara comes too. Alfred surprisingly insists on going as well, very important.

They get there and it’s a very quiet first week, except that Alfred is gone all the time. When they ask he explains he’s visiting an old friend, but refuses to elaborate any more.

Then the first attack. It’s Ondine/Syren. Glad they’re near the top of a tall hotel, they have a good vantage point of Chat Noir throwing his tantrum and Ladybug dealing with business. Chat Noir never got his head out of his ass, and Bruce is furious with how many people died. Then the cure flashes and everything is back to normal, nobody is dead, and they all shudder to think about the consequences of having this done and redone and undone so many times. So that night, with a slight change of costume for himself, he and Wonder Woman land on the Notre-Dame to speak to Ladybug.

And Bruce is hit with “Holy crap she’s a bean! She’s tiny and needs protection! And she shall come to Gotham and live in luxury” because even the Miraculi can’t tamper a father’s instinct to protect his baby girl that he doesn’t know exists. They talk about the threat and what they can do to help.

The next day Alfred finally decides to take Bruce with him, having explained to Sabine that Bruce didn’t know. Marinette was supposed to be in school all day, so they were supposed to have lots of time to talk before she arrives. But Marinette being herself ends up running in 2 minutes after Bruce recognizes Sabine and he sees Marinette’s blue eyes and things start to go click, especially when his feelings of “must protect this bean” come back.

_monkeebratz_

**Yes? All of the yes?**

Bruce’s Dad Instincts kicking in immediately and the whole awkward situation of “oh yes by the way this is your daughter? Who we all just collectively forgot to mention? Surprise, its a girl!” Bruce is maybe a little angry but he can understand how, with the Boys and Gotham shenanigans in general, a daughter in Paris fell to the wayside. Though he feels bad that he wasn’t there for her growing up. But he can be there for her now. The Justice League’s best detective tracking down the asshole who’s been making his daughter’s life hellish? Hawkmoth better be prepared to get punched. 

But Alfred looking at his grand daughter who is just this sweet little bundle and he’s just. Guilty that he couldn’t find the moment to tell Bruce about her. Her life in Paris is wonderful, truly, but he can’t help but imagine how well she’d get along with the Wayne family if he had just opened his mouth. So many years lost. 

Alfred’s also the first one to figure out Marinette is Ladybug tho? Be it through connecting the dots of her always being gone during an akuma attack or being a former user himself. She’s definitely Bruce’s daughter, though. Saving her city at any costs, though it seems her partner is too immature to be much help. Big ol’ family reveil. To the Wayne’s but also to Tom and Sabine. There’s lots of screaming. and tears. and hugs. 

Tom absolutely wraps up Bruce, Alfred, and Barbra (I don’t know about her so I haven’t really touched on her but she’s STILL THERE) into a bear hug bc its just so nice to meet them! And they’re all hero’s! Like his little girl!!! Superhero family! They have no idea what to do with this bear of a man who’s just so excited to meet them. Meanwhile Bruce and Sabine have a moment and an extra soft hug an Tom’s just squeeing in the background. (There is no feeling of being threatened or jealousy just. Let them all be good friends. LET THEM BE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY)

(Also I still love the idea of Alfred, Fu, and Marianne all working together during the French Occupation and him catching Marinette with Fu and just. Hello old friend. Mind telling me why my grand daughter is running around saving Paris? As a child? With minimal backup? Marinette is confused on how they both know each other but connecting Peacock!Alfred from Fu’s story’s to Grandpa!Alfred who she’s talked to on the phone off and on again throughout various birthdays and holidays and such. Alfred is just the coolest, lets be real. But also the guilt from all of them that Duusu is being misused and they all played a part with it. 

Also all of them sitting down for tea and Fu and Alfred arguing over the right way to make it. Marinette laughs at both her grandfathers.) 

Circling back to Batman and Wonder Woman going to Ladybug and saying they’re here to help? Marinette is just. Overwhelmed. Tiny fangirl moment over how two of her favorite members of the Justice League are here to help her? And Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, basically one of Tikki’s own children is here? (Headcannon that Tikki had a hand in creating Diana as she’s literally the goddess of creation guys. C’mon now.) Almost breaks down in tears and Bruce and Diana give this small child a hug bc this is too much weight to be putting on a little girl, no matter if she can reverse all the damage. They start joining her on nightly patrols and are generally unimpressed by Chat Noir being, well. Himself. You can bet your ass Diana gives him a lecture about his responsibilities as the Black Cat, and how Antiope would have never acted in such a way to Hippolyta! They are two halves of a whole, and he abandoned her because he could not accept that she felt the same way about him! For shame! 

And there’s always the possibility of Adrian puffing up and deciding what does this woman know! He’s doing his best!! But personally, I prefer Adrian actually being humbled by it. Because lets be real, he’s being confronted with behavior that he needs to learn isn’t good, by a hero he admires, who’s aware of the Miraculi, and is part of the fucking Justice League. With Batman glaring at him over Diana’s shoulder. Let Adrian learn from his mistakes. But don’t make Marinette have to carry the weight of his learning. That’s not her responsibility. 

… I just need them all bonding and teaching the Miraculous Duo how to be better hero’s but also these kids teaching these old dogs new tricks, and that they don’t know everything about the Miraculous, because this is magic. Its all magic. Diana has more information than basically anybody else, but she can’t know all. 

(Also add in Shazam/Captain Marvel having a fanboy moment bc THAT’S THE ORDER OF THE MIRACULOUS? THE OG MAGIC USERS? HOLY SHIT CAN HE MEET THEM PLEASE? LET HIM HELP)

_i can't believe someone rebloged this and added to it. lots of excited screaming._


	4. Summer Begins

Going with the nice, Sabine-and-Tom-send-Marinette-to-Gotham-during-the-summer version, Marinette goes to visit Bruce and Alfred in Gotham during the summer. Its honestly kinda a clusterfuck, since you have the Miraculous Team being told she’ll be out of town and coming back as needed using the horse miraculous. (Her notification for the akuma alerts is the alt. Ladybug intro at full volume. Same for the hero discord they made pre-hawkmoth defeat. Adrian set it to that right before she left. Marinette’s going to kill him next time she sees him.) 

(also the miraculous team consists of Abeelle (Chloe), Viperion (Luka), Chat Noir (Adrian), and Himeryu (Kagami). Please forgive my horrible mangling of French and Japanese but Chloe and Kagami got to keep their miraculous with a costume and name change. Everybody knows each others identities and support Marinette going to Gotham after Hawkmoths defeat. They’re hoping she’ll be able to have a break. She absolutely doesn’t.) 

Anyway. Bruce and Alfred sit the boys down and tell them that another of Bruce’s children will be coming to stay with them over the summer. She’s had a rough time in Paris and she’s coming to have a break. Damien is threatened by the idea that Bruce has a younger, biological child, and is not excited about having a civilian in the house while they do hero work. Jason makes jokes about how of course Bruce has a hidden child in France, that’s just par for the course at this point. Tim’s pretty excited? more family! Dick, on the other hand, is all about it. He’s so ready. 

(Again, forgive me, i’m not familiar with most of the robin’s but I’ll do my best.) 

(Jason: Wait. You have more children? Where the fuck have you been hiding them?   
Alfred: Marinette lives in Paris with her mother and father.  
Tim: OH my god. Is she an assassin too by any chance? Is she going to murder us with an Eiffel Tower charm?   
Damien: Oh, shut up, Drake.  
Dick: We’re all going to die, holy shit. That or she’ll be like. Sweeter than sugar.  
Bruce: -DEEP SIGH- Boys. Please.) 

Alfred makes it clear that they’re not to interrogate Marinette and make her feel uncomfortable. She’s been having a rough time at school and in the city in general and she doesn’t need all the boys getting on her case. Its still a lot, though. Four brothers she hadn’t really interacted with beyond what Bruce and Alfred have told them, and she’s pretty proficient with English but having 3-4 native speakers all talking over each other while you’re trying to figure out what’s going on is Stressful As Hell. Bruce is tired. There’s many jokes about how Bruce’s bio children are a little devil and a little angel. 

The first week is a crazy adjustment period. The first few days are just the Wayne’s going about their routine and Marientte getting used to everything. Mostly the fact that the Wayne’s live in a mansion and she knew Bruce was rich and ran a company but its different knowing and seeing that first hand. Bruce offers to take Marinette shopping or to Wayne Enterprises but she declines, saying she’ll go out once she’s more settled. There’s lots of her being on the phone with the Super Squad bc she’s super anxious about being in the house with near strangers and in a new city and with all the Miraculi she hasn’t given out yet. 

Because yeah, did I mention that she’s the Official Guardian now? And has all the Miraculi hidden in a box in a box. Like. She made a box for the Miraculous Box similar to her diary box. And you know that Damien. Suspicious, assassin-trained, Damien. Went to snoop through her room. And got his hand caught in the box. Kaalki sees this and warns Marinette, who’s probably chilling out in the library, and rushes up. There’s yelling. Yelling that brings Alfred and Jason and possibly Dick up to see the youngest of them screaming at each other in French and Marinette is in the middle of a panic attack and Damien’s pride is hurting that he got caught and couldn’t get out. Alfred breaks it up and brings the boys back downstairs an when he tries to comfort Marinette, he comes back to a locked door and Marinette being comforted by the kwami’s. He assume’s she’s just on the phone with people tho. There’s panic with the Super Squad about someone trying to steal the miraculi and everyone promptly plans to come to Gotham. Without telling Marinette. 

Its all around a rough time.

The next day, Bruce tries to sooth all the ruffled feathers and they take a family trip out to the city. Shows Marinette all the interesting stuff around Gotham, the old buildings and historic district and lots of Wayne buildings and such. They stop at the city gardens and Marinette just lays in the flowers and tries to calm down. Damien makes a comment and oh wow, look at that. You somehow got an incredibly staining flower on your suit. Such. A. Shame. 

How do Damien and Marinette make up, you ask? But kicking the shit out of each other under the guise of training, of course. Because, lets be real, nobody ever expects Marinette to be a fighter. The Wayne’s all train, of course, and Bruce and Alfred know that Sabine taught their girl some things. But she can hold her own against all the boys. All of them. Hell, she can hold her own against Bruce. Against Damien. They’re all frankly shocked and slightly terrified bc uh? Where did you learn this? How? Why? 

Meanwhile, Damien and Marinette are still yelling in French and basically tearing the training room you know the Wayne’s have apart as they jump around and use the room to their advantage. But its cathartic. Because Damien doesn’t want this newcomer to hurt his family and he’s used to high level threats and even family can be a threat. Especially family, honestly. And he’d do whatever it took to keep his family safe, despite his piss poor attitude about everything. And Marinette? Marinette still has such a weight on her shoulders, she took over a duty she wasn’t truly prepared for, and she’s terrified about what will happen if she fails, even if everyone keeps telling her she’s won. Because lets face it, evil never really dies and she has to be above it all and always on top of her game. And she doesn’t really know the Wayne’s, not like her family back in Paris, and she wants to be close, but it scares the shit out of her. She’s always messed everything up, what happens if she messes this up too?

… Basically this fight ends up with a big heart to heart and they call a truce while the rest of the family stands there confused and a little terrified. Bruce. Bruce what is wrong with your bio!children?

BRUCE?!

Alfred has a sinking suspicion about what’s going on here though, but keeps it to himself. 

(Next in, Multimouse meets Batman and the Birds. Also a partial identity reveil. Family bonding. Y’know. The usual. Also the Super Squad kidnaps their leader and the Wayne’s promptly panic. Again.) 


	5. Summer Part 2

Okay guys, remember how I said the Miraculous Super Squad was going to show up in Gotham? Adrien, Kagami, and Chloe all buy the first ticket out of Paris for themselves and Luka and pack asap. Luka and Kagami are the only two suggesting maybe this isn’t a good idea? Yes, they want to see their illustrious leader too after such a nerve wracking experience but maybe they should get her okay first? Maybe? Guys? Oh, we’re already at the airport, guess we’re doing this. 

Meanwhile, the Wayne’s are bonding. They’re like, sitting in the living room talking about their hobbies. Marinette is glad she has at least one thing in comment with each of them and is determined to bond! Y’know, now that its clear Damien had no idea what he was shoving his hand into while he was snooping around her room, and such. The Wayne’s are just under the impression that its a set of important heirlooms from her old ‘master’ that are pretty delicate. 

Anyways. BONDING. Bonding and then everyone goes to ‘bed.’ Which is code for the batfam going out to patrol. And Marinette sneaking out after a few hours since she’s just. Restless. She’s used to paroling Paris almost every night and Gotham isn’t Paris but she just can’t sit here and do nothing! So she sneaks out and transforms into Multimouse in a random alleyway. She does some jumping around using her jump rope, running across rooftops, keeping an eye out for crime. She doesn’t plan on intervening with anything more than petty crime, she doesn’t know Gotham’s villains as well as she does Paris’ and she won’t endanger lives so recklessly. She does, however, not find any crime. Just the batfam. Specifically, Jason as Red Hood. There’s much panic bc Marinette has HEARD of his reputation. And the man has guns. Fuck. HER SUIT MAY B E MAGIC BUT THOSE ARE STILL BULLETS

Jason chases after her while Marinette splits up when its clear that the other Robin’s are also chasing her. Only for main!multimouse to get caught by batman and you just have a squirmy, palm sized Marinette in Batman’s hands. Everyone’s confused bc what kind of super power is this? Who even IS this? And why can’t they seem to pinpoint what she looks like? This is BULLSHIT

Bruce, on the other hand, is holding Multimouse very, very gently. Because she is clearly a child, still. Going on about how there’s no meta’s allowed in his city, and if she’s going to be here, she can’t cause trouble like this. The Batman and Robins are the hero’s of Gotham and he will not stand for untrained children testing boundaries in his city. The rest of the batfam ends up with this tiny mouse in their hands or running around their ankles and this is. Possibly the weirdest thing they’ve ever dealt with. Damn. Do they give her a thing of cheddar? What’s the protocol for this? They have lots of animal based villains but this is just blowing their minds.

Marinette panicking bc her time is running out and she’s going to transform and Batman and the Robin’s will see her, and she’s defeated Hawkmoth but what if they kick her out of the city! What will she tell Bruce!!! THEY DON’T KNOW THAT MULTIMOUES IS LADYBUG BUT WHAT IF THEY PUT IT TOGETHER? WHAT IF SHE HAS TO LEAVE? WHAT IF HER FAMILY BLAMES HER FOR GETTING THROWN OUT BY BATMAN!! BATMAN HIMSELF! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO

(there’s a lot of high pitched squeaking noises. The Robins refuse to admit that its adorable as hell) 

Marinette tries to get away only to detransform right at the edge of a building. Damien catches her by the jacket and there’s a lot of yelling. Marinette’s kinda crying tho bc she’s been in the city only a week and she’s already blown her identity? Batman thinks she’s some kind of troublemaker? She’s only been a full fledged Guardian for a few months and she’s already messing up! 

Damien doesn’t know what to do. Because his little sister is a fucking mouse theme’d hero with a damn magical girl transformation? And she’s going on about ‘miracles’ and ‘kwami’ and he doesn’t know what to do other than gently pat her. Console her with awkward pats while looking at his Father and Brothers like WHAT DO I DO?!

Batman reassuring her that they will have to tell Bruce Wayne about this, but that she isn’t in trouble. They were mostly concerned about meta villains in Gotham, but he’s sure than any child of Bruce Wayne’s isn’t going to go about causing unnecessary mischief. 

The batfam escorts Marinette back to Wayne Manor and disappear, telling her they’re off to talk to the Wayne’s. And meanwhile Marinette is still panicking. Sends off a quite message to the Super Squad about what happened (who can’t respond bc they’re currently on an overnight flight to Gotham, what an unpleasant surprise this will be). Long explanation about how she’s going to tell them most everything since the cat’s out of the bag, so to speak, and they ARE her family. Bruce supports the Justice League, so it should be fine. Right? Right??? 

Meanwhile the Wayne’s are freaking out. There’s many jokes tho bc OF COURSE YOUR YOUNGEST, CAVITY INDUCING, BABY GIRL, IS A SUPERHERO. OF COURSE SHE IS. ITS GENETIC ISN’T IT. HOLY SHIT. AND SHE’S ADORABLE. A FUCKING MOUSE. DAMN. DID ANYBODY KNOW ABOUT THIS? 

And then everybody’s going up to Marinette’s room and Alfred is screaming internally bc he was right? Tho he wish he wasn’t. 

And Marinette’s full blown panic mode rambling, in French, so Damien, Bruce and Alfred are really the only one’s who know what she’s saying and trying to translate for Tim, Dick, and Jason. But gives them the whole talks about how Multimouse is a reserve hero for Paris, as she’s the Guardian of the Miraculous, and supports Paris’ hero’s, and she’s so sorry for not telling them, but Hawkmoth was only just defeated and Gotham was supposed to be an escape from her duty’s and she couldn’t tell them secrets like this, she’s so sorry!

Alfred wants to cry. Because he can’t believe his grand daughter is the Guardian. Sits down next to her and comforts her and reveals how he lost the Peacock Miraculous during the French Occupation and how he’s partially to blame for her troubles. 

The Wayne’s are fucking thrown bc two of them are magic users? What? ALSO THERE WAS A VILLAIN IN PARIS? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL THEM? OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE? 

Marinette: We did! I contacted them multiple times, as myself, and as Multimouse. Nobody ever responded after the first message not to play such pranks…

Bruce: Oh really. -eye twitch- I think I need to have a conversation with them, then. 

SO YEAH A ONE SIDED REVEAL ALSO BRUCE IS GONNA KICK THE COLLECTIVE JL’S ASS BC THAT’S? HIS? DAUGHTER? WTF GUYS

also cutting this off before the intro of Paris’ Super Squad bc this is getting… long


	6. Supers Mee

SO we have two ways that the Parisian Super Squad meets the Batfam. 

The first, which I’m only writing down because I cannot forget about it, and its hilarious is: the Super Squad gets to Gotham, gets Mari’s texts, gets to their hotel room, throws their stuff in, transforms, and starts running around looking for her. They find her walking around the fashion district with the Wayne’s. Adrien, as Chat Noir, spies Marinette first. And, in typical fashion, acts first and thinks later. 

So basically the Wayne’s watch a young, blonde, male version of catwoman throw an incredibly expandable baton between them and Mari, jump down, pick her up. Say “Bonjour. Au revoir.” And then make his expandable baton extend again and carry the now screeching Marinette to the top of the building where the rest of the Super Squad is waiting. Luka is going to strangle him. Holy shit. Chat Noir? More like Chat NO-ir!

The Batfam, of course, suits up and starts chasing after them. In full daylight. (These are the perfect opportunity for “Only in Gotham tweets” tbh) They catch up to Marinette berating all of them in incredibly loud and frantic French. As Multimouse. Going on about how irresponsible it was to leave Paris unprotected! Yes she knows Hawkmoth was defeated but it is the principle of the matter!! And they left BEFORE she told them about what happened with her bio!family and Batman! ALSO THEY KIDNAPPED HER IN BROAD ASS FUCKING DAYLIGHT IT DOESN’T MATTER IF THIS IS GOTHAM YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP CHAT! 

The whole squad looks so defeated but then Mari starts crying and throws herself into Chat’s arms going on about how good it is to see them and she’s so happy they’re here and they’re so so stupid! And then its a hug pile. Big hug pile. The Batfam looks on in utter confusion bc, again, only like. Two of them know French. Then Batman coughs and they all look up and just. Don’t move. Maybe if they don’t move he won’t see them. 

“… I need to be taking Miss Dupain-Cheng back to her family, now.” 

“But-!” WHACK (why yes that’s the sound of Marinette kicking at them all)

“You kidnapped a girl in front of her family with no warning, in a very dangerous city. I’m sure her family would like the reassurance that she’s safe.” 

So Batman and the Robins take Marinette back to Wayne Manor and Alfred clings to her (like he totally didn’t put everything together already they’re all so obvious). And then the Batfam, minus costume, comes barreling down the stairs and they all tackle Marinette and its another hug pile. Bc holy shit Mari why did you get kidnapped by your so called friends? Oh, they’re stupid? Can relate. 

And then. Of course. Guess who shows up at the door. Just peeks their heads in, detransformed of course. “Uh, hi? We’re friends of Marinette? We’re here to visit her?” 

Bruce is shrieking like WHY. WHY IS THIS SHIT GENETIC?! Internally. Can’t spill the beans QUITE yet. 

Anyway, INTRODUCTIONS GALOR, YADA YADA, Dick and Adrien get along so well. Too well. Kagami and Damien also get along well too (they’re both ready to stab a bitch, don’t test them). Luka is too chill NOT to get along with anyone, unless they insult his friends and partners. Chloe is ready to throw down but also holy shit that’s Bruce fucking Wayne? Damn, Mari. DAMN. Already on social media about this. 

(Also listen, I am shipping trash so I’m going to be vague as hell with things but in my brain this will be a poly!partners au so the Super Squad is just dating each other. But for the sake of everyone they could also just be really good/close friends, as they’ll be sharing rooms and be very touchy feeling and such. Its up to you. But just know, I’m just. Like this.) 

So it basically just devolves into story sharing and puppy piles and the Wayne’s all looking at the Super Squad with side eyes bc HM. HOW FAMILY. ALSO STOP TOUCHING THE BABY! NO CORRUPTING THE BABY!! THAT’S OURS!!!

WE SAW HER FIRST SO FUCK YOU!

I’M LITERALLY? HER FATHER? FUCK? YOU? YOU CATWOMAN KNOCK OFF???

This is all happening with their eyes btw

And of course. The whole squad follows Marinette out as Multimouse to go meet batman, who Bruce told her had something to talk with her about. And she kinda cries bc SHE’S GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF THE CITY BC OF HER IDIOTS!

Its not, its the Batfam taking the Super Squad to the Justice League tower. They weren’t expecting so many people but its fine. They’ll make it work. 

Because Bruce had called the Justice League for an emergency meeting that night with the tone of voice that clearly said anybody who didn’t show up would have a bat hunting them down and shoving his foot up their ass so far they’ll taste patented leather for the rest of their life. They’ve almost never seen him so angry? And he’s bringing guests? What? The fuck?? 

Multimouse Marinette gets briefed that, as the current Guardian of the Miraculous, and a hero of Paris, she’ll be there to get a formal apology and an explanation about why a bunch of teenagers had to fight an emotionally manipulative super villain by themselves. Chat Noir is maybe hiding behind the rest of the Miraculous Crew and they’re only kinda notice but don’t think much of it tbh. Adrien does NOT want to be the one to explain that his FATHER was said super villain. save him. 

Btw the whole group is having mixed reactions to the idea of meeting the Justice League. Adrien wants to run away but he also doesn’t care? Like. They’re all superhero’s, he gets that they can’t always help, but also. Fuck. He loves being a superhero but having someone with actual experience might have saved them all a lot of heartache. Chloe, meanwhile, doesn’t give a sINGLE SHIT about the JL. Fuck them. Fuck them so hard, so assholes ignored them and they’re going to be high and mighty. She may be a better person now but she will not put up with their nonsense. Not now. Not ever. Fight her. Luka is that sort of calm angry? He’s pissed that they brushed them off but since everything’s over there’s no point in holding onto his anger. There may or may not be a lot of meditating in the Bat Plane on the way there so he doesn’t use his lyre like a fucking BOOMERANG AGAIN and smack them all upside the head with it. Kagami doesn’t care? She’ll threaten them to the ends of the earth should they ever blow off such messages again, but she also just. Has very little emotional investment in them otherwise. 

Marinette, of course, is freaking out and pacing and trying to channel her inner ladybug and screaming internally bc why. WHY. She’s angry but she also understands, but she’s still so stressed. just. please. Tiny squeaks. 

And okay, they get there, and Batman comes in with ALL the Robins AND all these new kids? 

Flash: I’m sorry, you called an emergency meeting because of your extended family? 

Diana: HUSH

Because Diana, of course, recognizes them what and who they are. And is screaming bc holy shit? The Miraculous Holders are active again? Do they need their help? Where is Ladybug? Who is the Guardian? She just has. so. many. questions. 

And Captain Marvel/Shazam (seriously wtf IS HIS NAME) is fangirling HARD. Because that’s the Miraculous Holders! The ORIGINAL magic users! SEVERAL of his people (Hercules/etc) were Miraculous holders on top of Shazam and HOOOLLLY SHIT THEY’RE HERE! IN FRONT OF HIM! HOLY SHIT!!!

Superman, Green Arrow, and several others are sweating bc uh. UH. OH SHIT THOSE MESSAGES WERE REAL?

Yes. They were real. And now they have Batman in full dad mode demanding an explanation. Several people (Superman, other mutation/alien esc powers) claim they went to Paris to check on the damage but they couldn’t find any, OR the supposed supers of villain. 

Multimouse steps forward and starts explains how the Ladybug powers work and if they had bothered to contact them beyond telling them this wasn’t a line of communication to be used for PRANKS, they would know better. Diana chimes in with how she was helped created BY the Ladybug miraculous, etc, why did nobody ask her about this? Hell, why did nobody ask their resident magic user, Captain Marvel/Shazam??? 

Green Lantern: No offense, but doesn’t this all seem a little far fetched? 

Chloe: … Bitch, you have an alien ring that gives you powers. Shut the fuck up. 

So there’s some arguing, back and forth, and Bruce looses his temper a little bit. Smacks his hand HARD on the table. “Enough. It is your job to investigate. It is not your job to leave the saving of an entire city to my fucking daughter, who was barely thirteen at the time this all started. As far as I’m concerned, this can never, ever, happen again. Wonder Woman, Captain, I assume you’d be willing to go through our notifications for any discrepancies?” 

And there’s a huge moment of silence. Everyone’s staring at him. Multimouse squeaks. Red Hood just. “Good going, Bats. Real smooth.” 

Chat: OH MY GOD YOUR DAD IS BATMAN? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING, WHY- HOOOOO OH MY GOD YOUR DAD! BATMAN! IS DAD! YOUR DAD WHO IS ALSO-!

Viperion is making wheezing noises and covers Chat’s mouth and then there’s even more yelling and arguing and finger pointing, and Bruce wants a drink. And a nap. In whatever order he can get them. 

Basically he gets Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel/Shazam to agree to looking through messages but also gets the hell out of dodge. 

Next in, the reactions to all this tomfoolery. Also apparently superhero-ism is now genetic. 


	7. Interlude: Marinette vs Scarecrow

Honestly this falls after the Batfam meets the Super Squad and after they all meet the Justice League and chew them out. So it’ll be organized in the list chronologically once I get more stuff in there but for now here it is because I couldn’t get it off my mind.

(Also something similar to this happens in another Maribat au but I cannot for the life of me figure out which one so if you know, please tell me so I can link to it!)

Okay, but, Marinette, the Wayne’s, and the Super Squad are all at a party that The Scarecrow crashes. Somehow he ends up super close to Marinette and injects her with a full vial of Fear Toxin. The Wayne Family is screaming bloody fucking murder because holy shit no. 

Marinette, badass extraordinaire, knows how to handle her fear. She’s like, always afraid tbh. Anxiety is a hellish landscape many of us must suffer. So, instead of panicking (I mean she’s absolutely panicking and having some kind of panic attack but she’s a hero ffs, she’s got this) gets mad. Very mad. Grabs onto the front of Scarecrow’s shit and just starts decking him. Repeatedly. There’s always a hand on him to ensure that its really him that she’s hitting bc he never let go of her and she never let go of him. 

(Adrien, right after Mari gets injected: OOHH, now you have fucked up! You have fucked up now!

Kagami: Kick his ass, babe, we got your family!

…. they’re the meme team, let me dream.) 

ANYWAYS, Mari punches the Scarecrow into unconsciousness, and keeps a hold of him. Calls out “Sandboy version seven!” which, of course, the whole super squad knows what that’s code for, and takes their designated positions. Marinette proceeds to a process of hitting all of them (not very hard, like, throwing her purse/shoe at them and making sure it hits, waving her hand and making sure it makes contact) and goes through ensuring they’re all real. She can’t tell who is what horrifying creature her brain has pulled out of her nightmares, but hey, she knows its them. Can feel the magic of their Miraculi. 

There’s a couple of close calls because she confirms some of the things she’s seeing/hearing ARE NOT REAL. and Promptly panics even more and tries to fight them. The Super Squad just lets her work it out. 

Meanwhile the Wayne’s are screaming internally like. UH? THAT’S?? THE BABY? WHY THE FUCK DOES THE BABY KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS SO WELL? WHO’S ASS IS GETTING KICKED FOR THIS? UM? HELLO? 

they give her all the hugs once Marinette gets the antidote (given via Chloe bc sorry paramedics, Mari can and will beat you into the ground before she lets you touch her.) 

ngl the rest of the day is the whole team going home and dog piling Marinette, who’s still anxious and panicked as hell and constantly gets reassured by everyone what is and isn’t real and that she handled herself well and everything’s fine! Its fine! Really! Just. Give Marinette all the hugs. 


End file.
